- dRUNK by dESIGN -
dRUNK by dESIGN, also known as dRUNK by dESIGN productions_media_collective, or simply just dbd OR abbreviated as d'b'd by the company, is a Production/Media Company & Comedic Arts Collective/Crew that specializes mainly in Comedy & Sinema and also (but not limited to) Film, Literature, Clothing (limited), Music (limited) and Culture. The company/collective was registered as a company in early 2014 by Comedian, Writer & Director Julian Stockdale, but didn't officially establish itself publicly until the middle of 2015, when its first projects were announced and when additional partners and small investors were added to the equation. The company/collective is based in New York City as of December 2015, with future plans to expand with an additional base of operations (or "dbd haus") in either Los Angeles, CA or Miami, FL. Kinky Overview "dRUNK by dESIGN' definition: '' 1.) a consistent state of inebriation because of some unfortunate trait of Heredity..." -- dbd promotional material '''dRUNK by dESIGN initially started as a production company "in name only" primarily for projects created by Jules Stockdale in 2014, but because he was still stuck in the middle of a serious addiction to heroin at the time, not much was being created anyway, so the company remained stagnant until the summer of 2015 when Stockdale was fully clean from drugs and (in his words) a "bomb full of energy & ideas that were hidden for a couple years and just ready to explode all over everyone's faces, including my own". "The name 'drunk by design' came from the whole concept of addiction being hereditary. Like every Addict has another convenient excuse for being a degenerate because 'it's in their family' or they 'were born that way'... my father is somewhat an alcoholic and in some ways so is my mother, so in essence, that makes ME a drunk by design...that's where that name came from." -- jules stockdale, Guilty of Everything A Manifesto by mistake In August 2015, reeling from a break up with an important girl and just general frustration with having so much to say and so little to show for it, Jules Stockdale wrote this in an e-mail to a couple close friends of his: "this isn't a pipe dream or a 'joke', etc... I stopped doing Dope and I have Talent and this is what I need personally to survive while I'm on this planet and be ME. I don't want a Boss or Supervisor anymore. I'm sick of the 'social vacuum' that is a familiar day-job and i'm even sicker of the politics of a workplace where people talk shit constantly about each other and hard work is consistently under-appreciated. I'm sick of wasted time and I'm tired of not having made a mark on the world yet. So i'm combining my 'street-smarts', any 'chutzpah' i've developed and built up from being a semi-functional junkie for so many years and a slightly above-average intelligence for a business plan that's solid enough to satisfy my pockets but more importantly my constant need to CREATE something...and I want my friends with me....at the Top." Before he pressed SEND he realized that he wasn't just wearing his heart on his sleeve and being a bitch, but he was writing from a carefully worn philosophy of "Success is the Best Revenge" and those words were forming a manifesto for what was to become his dream of dRUNK by dESIGN. =